The Wrackspurt Effect
by SOSwalt
Summary: If you kill a butterfly in the past, you can drastically change the future. But what if instead you kill a butterfly, you become overcome by Wrackspurts? An idea changes, and something new is born.
1. Challenges and Decisions

Author's Note

This story has gone through a major over-haul. I have done a lot of research to get this story as accurate as possible with making the appropriate changes to make it different that J.K. Rowling's original peice. The story was formaly known as The Nargle Effect, but since i got the wrong creature for the wrong situation, I had to change it. I also felt as though there was a lot missing, information wise, that i felt needed to be included so the story would not have any plot holes along the way. I hope that this re-write is for the better and leads to a better story in the long run.

-SOSwalt-

* * *

><p>The Wrackspurt Effect<p>

Chapter One

Challenges and Decisions

Hogsmeade is a simple little village. Simple little shops, simple little people. If one were to describe the quaint little village, it would be as though it was the perfect Christmas card. It is welcoming, as though one was home the moment they stepped in. The villagers were ones to bring in a smile and handshake to all visitors, be they from around magical Britain or from the school that towered over them on the next hill over. There was nothing the town seemed to need other than good times with good people.

But on this particular night, there seemed to be a presence of business drifting through. After all, it was not often that the Headmaster of Hogwarts stepped into the simple village. He smiled at each shop keep as he passed them by, being that the village was not very busy that particular summer weekend. The friendly villagers waved at the Headmaster, greeting him with wide smiles and warm hearts. He simply gave them his famous grandfather smile as he proceeded further into the village towards a particular pub at the end of the street.

Albus Dumbledore made his way down to the Hog's Head pub, intent on meeting with a prospective new teacher. He did not want to fill this spot, really. The subject was very obscure and way too unpredictable and inaccurate to really be something that should be continued to be taught at the prestigious British school. But with this applicant, and boy was she the only one_ to_ apply for the position, it rather piqued Albus' interest. This applicant was Sybill Trelawney, the granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney. She claimed to have knowledge of the Inner Eye like her ancestor, so it was at least worth coming to the little village if she was telling the truth.

When the aged headmaster walked into the old pub, he became instantly out of place among the riff raff that tended to frequent the establishment. All sorts of dingy characters sat in shadows as they sipped their various alcohols, whether it be mead or firewhiskey. Albus, in all of his normal bright purple robes, seemed to shine into such a dark place. But Dumbledore just didn't seem to notice his almost unwelcome presence. He simply strode up to the bar and greeted the bartender.

"Good evening Aberforth. It is pleasant to see you as always. Has a dear old lady come in already? I am meeting her here to talk about a position within the school," Albus said with his trademark smile.

Aberforth Dumbledore merely grunted in response, and pointed back towards a door down the hall in which Trelawney was already within the room. Albus nodded his head understandingly and made his way to the door. He peered in to see a nervous looking woman, which was not aided in the fact that her glasses made her look a little unstable as it was. She was dressed as almost like a gypsy, with large beads and strange jewelry. Albus began to immediately doubt that this was going to end well, but pressed on.

"Good evening Ms. Trelawney. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Albus said, reaching out to shake the lady's hand.

"Oh n-no dear Headmaster. The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for this opportunity at such short notice, but it is to be expected. Be as it may, there will be sixteen years for us to get to know each other before I am made to leave the castle I believe," Sybill said very unconvincingly, with her wild hair bounding behind when she rose to take the Headmaster's hand in a slight handshake.

"Yes, yes my dear. Now, shall we get down to business?" Albus said as they sat down.

But to Albus' great dismay, the interview did not go well. The woman seemed more of a fake than being a real seer. She just spurted out random tidbits of information as though she were predicting something but it all seemed very general to be anything that could be considered as a real prediction or prophecy. While the woman was very pleasant, ecstatic yes, but pleasant all the same, Albus could not in good conscience hire someone that appeared to him as a fraud. He did not want to fill this position in the first place, and this woman before him was giving no real reason to do so.

Albus finally made up his mind to close the position when Sybill Trelawney's eyes seemed to glaze over and she relaxed to the point of slumping over. Her presence changed entirely from the normal shaky woman, her voice dropping down a few pitches. Dumbledore began to reach over to see what was coming over the woman, but froze as she began to speak in an ethereal tone.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the Seventh month dies"_

There was a crash outside the door, and Albus coming out of focus of the woman's words. He was startled surely, but couldn't figure if it was from this woman saying a very real prophecy or from the loud noise outside.

"_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not"_

The door flung open, causing Albus Dumbledore to turn away from the woman in the midst of a prophecy. In the doorway was Aberforth chasing after a dark man in a hood. The man disappeared with a small pop before the old bartender could reach him, causing to grunt with rage.

"_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_"

Aberforth turned from his older brother, grunting something about "…listening at the door, the snake…" and went out the room closing the door behind him. Albus just sat flabbergasted at the events that were happening within mere seconds but seemed to drag out for minutes.

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh month dies_"

With the last word muttered of what would be the most pivotal moment in the current wizarding war, Sybill Trelawney collapsed to the ground. Albus raced to her side and magic-ed her back into her chair and used some basic medical testing spells to see if she was alright. Everything seemed to be normal, other than the fact that she seemed to collapse from magical exhaustion.

He went out of the room to fetch some water from his brother in hopes to have some for the lady within the room and to question Aberforth on the intrusion. He reached his brother quickly, due to the pub being rather small and tried to get information from him immediately. But he hit a brick wall, gaining nothing that he didn't already know. Giving up rather hastily, knowing his brother would not give anything away that he didn't want to, he simply retrieved a glass of water for the seer.

After he concluded that this had to stay a secret, he woke the seer with a quick charm and smiled his signature smile at her.

"Are you alright my dear lady?"

"OH! Albus! I must have dozed off. It must be very late. It's not like me to fall asleep in the presence of company."

"It's alright my dear. I have decided that you may take the spot as Divination Professor if you would like to take it."

"Oh yes! I would love to work as a professor. Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Now, as soon as you may, you can move into the castle. I will have the house elves move your things for you. Have a good night Sybil.

Albus felt as though he must protect this woman from harm. If the intruder from earlier was a Death Eater, and there was little doubt that he was, then Voldemort would know of this prophecy and try to take the new Divination professor. What worried Albus the most was the fact that Sybill did not seem to remember giving the prophecy but instead believed that she had dozed off. This was a little intriguing to Albus, but since he did not know much about the arts of divination, he could hardly place a good explanation. He simply had to figure out what the prophecy meant and how to deal with it effectively.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape apparated rather clumsily into Malfoy Manor, a bit out of character for the Death Eater. He stumbled a bit, losing most of his ice cold demeanor. Normally he would not let himself be seen so compromised, but this was urgent. He needed to find the Dark Lord immediately.<p>

"Severus. This is so… unlike you. Something wrong? Did you get dismissed by some Mudblood whore?"

"Not now Nott. Where is he? I need to find him!"

"Who? Your mudblood lover? "

"Damn it Nott. I'll curse you where you stand. Where is the Dark Lord?"

"You speak to me like that again and I'll end you Severus. Just because you are the Dark Lord's newest pet doesn't mean I won't eliminate you. Second, you cannot demand an audience with His Lordship. He will see you when he wants to see you. Do you understand you scum?"

"Listen Nott. If I do not see the Dark Lord right now, I will make sure you take the fall for keeping utmost important information."

"Oh really? What is so vitally important that needs to reach His ears?"

Snape drew his wand and pointed it towards Nott's throat. He drew in close and barely spoke above a whisper.

"You have two seconds to take me to Him. I am not in a position to put up with your bloody arrogance. This is not for your ears, only His. Now take me to him."

"You better do it Nott. The Dark Lord was looking for Severus here anyways, "the Death Eater Avery said as he apparated into the foyer of the manor. "And put your wand away. I don't think Lucius will be pleased if you get blood in here. Not since it took him forever to get the Mudblood's gore cleansed in this pathetic excuse for a manor."

Severus slowly lowered his wand but never lowered his gaze. Avery laid a hand on Snape's shoulder and in an instant, they were in a dark room, facing a chair that had its back turned to them. Snape and Avery lowered themselves to one knee, waiting for the Dark Lord to Speak.

"Severus. I sense there is something that you want to tell me? Something of great importance, is what I hear."

Severus nodded and sighed. "My Lord, I just returned from the Hogs Head pub. While I was there I overheard a prophecy. It is about you my Lord…"

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Potter set the table as she waited for her husband to come home from work. She was very giddy, and could barely contain all of the emotions that welled up inside her. The excitement of Alice Longbottom's announcement that she was pregnant was quelled by her recent find. She was extremely happy for her good friend, but this was a little more personal.<p>

Just as she placed the last plate of food on the table, James Potter apparated into the front step. In tow was his best friend, Sirius Black, both coming from a long day at work. James opened the door to be greeted by the smells of food radiating from the kitchen. James smiled, knowing from the smells that came from Lily's cooking that she was in a good mood.

"Alright, Sirius. She is in a good mood. You screw this up and I'll jinx you. She cooked a roast which means that something is right. It doesn't happen all the time."

"Ha ha James. You know I'm a house broken dog. You've got nothing to worry about."

The men walked into the dining room with smiles, James giving a quick peck on his wife's cheek.

"So what is the special occasion Lily? You find a new way to clean the kitchen?" Sirius questioned with a large smile.

Lily quickly took out her wand and sent a jelly legs jinx at Sirius. Sirius went down as James laughed at him.

"Did I now tell you to not piss off my wife? You are lucky she is in such a good mood or she might have sent a curse instead of a harmless jinx."

"It's true Sirius," Lily said brightly, reversing her jinx on the man.

They all just laughed it off at sat down to eat. The food was great and they all ate heartily. They joked about their days, how the Order was doing, and other menial and light topics. As dinner wrapped up, Sirius decided to open his big mouth.

"Damn woman. You ate more than me! What's the deal?"

"First, Sirius, for that remark you get to do the dishes tonight. And no magic either. I'll make sure that you can't. Second… I'm not just eating for myself anymore."

"Haha Lily. You don't have to eat for me," James said. "You know that that I eat enou… oh…"

James fell silent as the news hit him. His face fell a little bit as the realization sank in and then he lit up like a Dr. Filibuster's Wet Start, No Heat Firework. He started jumping up and down in his excitement and grabbed his wife up in a hug and kissed her.

"I still don't get it…" Sirius said rather confused.

"Gosh you're stupid aren't you Padfoot? It means my wife is pregnant!"

"WHAT! Lily is Preggers? About freaking time Lily. I've been holding a money pot for three years now on bets on when you become two people sharing one stomach."

Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment with a list of names as Lily and James stared at him in shock. Sirius nodded and spoke up again.

"Yep. Looks like one Sturgis Podmore. A winner of 130 galleons. "

"You've got to be kidding me," Lily said shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape ventured through Muggle London. While this was not a normal habit of his, he did find that being surrounded by muggles, he could venture around without being recognized as some kind of evil snake. It allowed him to clear his mind without having to answer to any man but himself and right now he needed some peace. Everything was going downhill, and was downhill fast.<p>

He separated himself from the city hustle and bustle and made his way to Primrose Hill. He found that as a child, his father would take the time to travel with his son before realizing that his son was a wizard and becoming a very sour man as a result. The last place they visited was Primrose Hill in London and that was the last time Severus ever saw his father smile in his company. But that was over now. Only lingering memories stayed while everything else turned to dust.

As he cleared his mind, using some of the best Occlumency of his generation, he didn't notice a very odd man coming up behind him, waving around as though being pestered by flies. The strange man had long blonde hair, almost to the texture of candy floss. He wore strange mismatch of muggle clothing, varying from a large purple hat, to canary yellow loafers. This very eccentric man waved wildly about until he reached Severus standing at the top of the hill.

"I have seemed to have found the reason for such a heavy infestation of wrackspurts. They are in an unusual large amount, clustered around your head sir."

Severus came out of his meditation and turned around to face the man that was now swatting away around the Death Eater's head. He was quite startled by the appearance of the man, especially since he had heard the hippie movement, though mostly American in culture, was over. But this man seemed to follow the strange behavior of the American movement of free love. Must be what the muggles called drugs.

"Now, now, Mr. Snape, there is no need to be alarmed. I will simply wave them from your presence."

Snape took a step back, shocked that a muggle could know his name. He was cut off from all his muggle roots from the moment that he boarded the Hogwarts Express many years ago. How could anyone recognize him here?

"Please Mr. Snape. I simply know your name because the Blibbering Humdingers whispered it into my ear. It is one of the many creatures that aid me in my travels. Now to keep this from being a conversation of strangers, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Xenophillius Lovegood, creature expert extraordinaire and publisher of the famous newsletter, The Quibbler."

"How did you find me? I made sure I wasn't followed, and I'm sure I would have noticed you following me!"

"My dear boy, I did not follow you. I come to Muggle London all the time. It is quite the place to find some extraordinary creatures. I simply came upon you by chance. If it wasn't for the Wrackspurts around you, I would have merely passed you by. But there must be a reason for such a large infestation. Are you in the midst of debate with yourself?"

"Surely that must be the answer," Lovegood continued without pause. Severus simply was baffled by the strange wizard that somehow found him by the means of a made up creature. "You see, you are probably at a cross roads of sorts, to put it into a muggle analogy. You see the two paths before you. One is the road of action and the other, inaction. But if the decision is a massive as it seems to be according to the Blibbering Humdingers, then you should know that either road you take will end the same way. You can choose the path of right, and protect the ones you love, or simply let time play itself out."

"What in bloody Merlin's name are you talking about, you crack pot?"

"Simple, you can either go to Dumbledore about the problem, or you can let You-Know-Who do what he wants and end the life of the one you love. Either way, destiny will play out and events will begin to fall in place, the puzzle will be complete. Prophecy cannot be undone, no matter how hard you try to change it."

Severus Snape stood in shock. He only minutes before began to think of the consequences if he were to go to the Hogwarts Headmaster to protect Lily Potter. There had been new reports that she was pregnant and was soon to give birth to a boy, and that the boy would be one of two that could be the possible child that could defeat the Dark Lord. Voldemort was begin to plan out their deaths, so that he could live forever. How this man knew what Snape had just began to wonder gave an uneasy feeling to the snake.

"I am not all knowing Mr. Snape. I simply listen to the creatures that everyone else ignores. I leave you with this knowledge to help you come to your decision a little bit easier. But just know the end will always be the same. You must choose your own future, for that is all that you can control, for the little control that you have."

Xenophillius smiled and disappeared with a crack, leave Severus Snape on Primrose Hill, alone yet surrounded by hundreds of people.

"You are wrong, you old fool. I can change the future. You may have listened to some imaginary creature that somehow can get into my head, but you just created a third fork in the road. The one you did not know about, and that fate or destiny cannot stop me. Lily will live; I swear my life on it."

With that, Severus vanished from the hill, off to start moving down his new road.

* * *

><p>TWE<p> 


	2. Shades of Green and Terror

The Wrackspurt Effect

Chapter Two

James Potter roamed through his house, waiting for Lily to come home. Being alone for long periods of time made him antsy, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was off doing girly things with Alice Longbottom, he would be with her. Heck, at the very least he would have Padfoot, Mooney, or Wormtail over if they weren't all busy as well. It just was not going to be his day. So he just roamed in search of something to do.

The house just seemed way to quiet, and it was starting to drive him nuts. He finally decided to go out to the local pub to get some butterbeer and apparated out of the house. But something went wrong. James expected to be in front of the pub, but he found himself instead in the same place that he was supposed to be apparting from. James instantly pulled out his wand, ready for any kind of attack. One does not become part of the Order of the Phoenix and not expect to be attacked at any moment's notice.

James made his way to the living room as he heard a knock on the door. It was curious that someone that would put up an anti-apparation ward on his house yet knock on the front door. Cautiously, James Potter made his way to the door and opened the door, wand pointing out in nervous anticipation. The sight of a dark figure caused him to fire off a few quick hexes and jinxes, not quite sure why the man before him was there. The dark dressed man easily brushed aside the spells, yet never once fired a spell back in return.

Colors exploded as spells flew, sending sparks into the air in the front yard. James relentlessly attacked the man that arrived at his house. He would not let himself become a victim of those blasted Death Eaters. He was determined that it would take nothing less than Voldemort himself to take him down.

"Damnit James. Would you stop hexing me for a minute and give me a blasted minute to speak?"

James faltered a bit at the sound of the voice.

"You can be such a fool at times Potter. God help us if your son ends up with your brains instead Lily's."

James stood frozen to the ground. This man knew about Harry. No one, outside of Order, knew that the Potters had a kid, let alone a baby boy. He never dropped his wand from its aim at the dark man, but simply stared. There was something strange and familiar about this… this bat! Only one man James knew resembled a large over-grown bat. But the problem was that this man disappeared off the face of the planet, presumably as a Death Eater.

"Step inside the house before I kill you where you stand," James said, barely over a whisper. "You had better have a good explanation of why you are here, because I would rather not stain my lawn with your blood."

The man calmly walked into the house with James behind him, sticking a wand in his back. James led him into the living room, quickly sitting him in a small chair and binding him with a quick spell. He wordlessly summoned a small vial of liquid from another room and forced the dark man to drink its contents. The man coughed and sputtered but swallowed most of the liquid. James backed up, wand still directed at the strange man.

"What is your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Did you come to kill me, Lily, or our son?"

"No"

"How did you find us? We were under the protection of a Secret-Keeper!"

"You were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, who revealed your location to the Dark Lord."

James's eyes grew wide at this news. Sirius told him to pick Peter due to the dog being a way too obvious choice and would have been too large a target compared to Peter who was not very well known, even inside the Order of the Phoenix. But to find out that the rat worked for Voldemort the entire time? That was too much to handle.

James sat down on the ground where he once stood. He was just too dumbfounded to form any coherent thoughts or words. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He almost didn't hear what Snape said to him, too distressed by the news of his traitorous friend.

"Potter, as much as I loathe you, I came with a warning. Voldemort is on his way to come kill you. And when he finishes you and your family, he will go after the Longbottoms. He is after the boys. He won't stop for anything. He will murder your boys."

James looked at the Death Eater in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every fear he had in his darkest nightmares was coming true. Voldemort was after him, and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even hide anymore. His entire family was in jeopardy.

"You need to get somewhere safe. You …"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? I KNOW YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS IF he KILLED ME OR NOT. WHY IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE WARNING ME AND TELLING ME TO RUN?"

"I did not do it for you."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I did it for Lily. She is the one that I care for."

James, though kind of expecting a response of hatred towards him, did not expect to hear Severus Snape to tell him that he cared for Lily. Everything he knew about the Slytherin was starting to fall apart. Nothing was making sense. Peter betraying him, and Severus saving him from the fate of death. It was not going to be a good day, not in the least. His gut told him it was only going to get worse.

And as if on cue to his thoughts, the front door burst open. The Longbottoms ran in, with a panicked look on their face. They look they gave James did not comfort him in the least. His heart sank, and he knew something was wrong.

"James, we need to get out of here. You-know-who is on his way. He is coming for Harry," Frank Longbottom announced.

"What about Lily? Where is she? Is she safe? TELL ME!"

Before either of the Longbottoms could answer, something popped into the room and collapsed in a heap. James looked down in shock. There on the floor was the body of Lily Potter. Her body was gripping a small rock, possibly as a portkey to send her back to the house. Out of her mouth came a vile green smoke, rising to the air. It began to twist and take shape before the wizards and witch, creating a human skull. The jaw opened as if to speak, but instead of words, a smoke snake protruded out, twisting in the air.

"Alice, go get the boy and get out of here. I'll get James out," Frank spoke, giving out directions. His wife in a panicked nod, stormed up the stairs to retrieve the boy. James stood shocked, unmoving to the sight of his now dead wife on his living room floor. His anger began to grow, and whipped around to face the Death Eater that was bound to a chair.

"Tell me right now, again, why I shouldn't…"

The man was gone. Somehow Severus was able to escape from the bindings and escape without a sound. This only caused James's rage to grow.

"James, we need to get out and get to a safe house. We don't have much time."

Frank gripped James by the shoulder and tried to lead him out the door. Alice Longbottom was down the stairs with a sleeping boy in her arms. They began to run out the door when they noticed something in the way between them and escape from the anti-apparation wards. There in the lawn was Voldemort himself, slowly making his way to the house.

The three stood just outside of the door, quickly trying to figure out what to do. James quietly whispered to Alice, "Take Harry and get out safe", while bringing up his wand towards the Dark Lord. Alice and Frank both split off, going opposite ways to get around Voldemort. Frank reached the boundary first and instantly disappeared on the spot. As Alice finally reached a safe point, Voldemort quickly sent out a cutting spell, hitting Alice in the back as she dis-apparated away.

"So sad the lives that had to be lost, isn't it Mr. Potter? Maybe you should just forfeit and join my side. It would be a lot easier on you. I can be a merciful man, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, turning to the opposing wizard.

"You can burn in hell, Voldemort."

"So be it. But know when you reach where ever you may go that I offered mercy."

Spells immediately began to flare, causing the bit go ground and the house to explode from impact. Hexes and curses flew through the air at an incredible speed as the two wizards clashed. The rage within James snapped, causing him to become almost feral, his magic becoming explosively powerful. Any normal man would have fallen to the Dark Lord within seconds, but something inside James kept him fighting. But even with a new strength and burning anger, he was not destined to win.

A flash of green light exploded towards James, hitting him in the chest. As he fell, a final spell erupted from the tip of his wand, and he crashed to the ground dead. The rogue spell sped forward, slicing across the Dark Lord's cheek. Lord Voldemort smiled at the feeble attempt of such a weak man, and almost began to laugh. But before he could udder a sound, another flash of green light sprayed out and hit him from behind.

The Dark Lord fell to the ground dead, as Severus Snape lowered his wand from his attacking position. Severus stood there, cold as stone. He surveyed the house and all of the death before him before uttering a small sentence.

"You promised to spare her."

He instantly vanished.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Alice skidded to the floor as she apparated into an Order safe house. She tried to shield young Harry Potter from impact, but the pain in her back was so over bearing that she struggled to even keep a hold on him. She tried to stand, but something was wrong. The pain in her back was incredible, as though a giant sword had run her through.<p>

Frank came in, apparating with a young Neville in his arms, and spotted his injured wife. He place Neville in a small bed and rushed to his wife. The gash in her back was massive. He would have been flabbergasted had it not been for the fact that he was already running on pure adrenaline from the earlier events.

He grabbed Harry, rushed him to where Neville was and returned to his wife. He picked her up and set her face down on the table and began to work. His Auror training was going to come in handy, healing the wound, but he knew that it wasn't enough. He was no healer and that's what she needed, but there was no time to go get one, nor was it safe to do so. Not without giving away their location.

He quickly got the wound cleaned and wrapped but it was a cursed gash. There was only so much he could do. He used a sleeping spell on everyone on the house, to keep them calm. He sat down to think, to figure out what to do next. He sat and pondered all of the possibilities. After making a decision to go find a certain Dog and Wolf, he gave a last look at his wife and dis-apparated into the night.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Thanks for those who are sticking around, and especially those who have favorited or added alerts to this story. You are most kind


	3. First Days and Last Laughs

The Wrackspurt Effect

Chapter Three

The Order of the Phoenix gathered together in one of the many safe houses used within Muggle London. Silence permeated the group, everyone still soaking in the events that happened not even twelve hours ago. No one dare to speak, not wanting to face the outpouring of different emotions being reined in at the moment. But that was broken the moment Frank Longbottom ushered his wife into the room in a wheelchair.

Cries broke out, either at the Longbottoms asking about their health and safety, at each other about the rumors going around, or anything that was bothering them at the moment. It was chaos, no one really hearing each other, only speaking on their own concerns. The madness went on for a few minutes, at least, that is until Albus Dumbledore strode in the room. All questions began to be pointed at him, but he merely raised a hand and had everyone take a seat.

"Now I know that you have many questions and I shall try to answer all of them, but we must do this in an orderly fashion. We must not become barbarians in our own curiosities."

Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table and intertwined his fingers in front of him, becoming a rather serious looking figure before the Order.

"Now I know that you are wondering about the war and how these recent events are going to shape it. First, there is the attack on the Longbottom home. As you all can see, Alice here has been injured by very serious curse, which due to the extremities and not having the access to a healer in time, she has been rendered handicapped from the waist down. The Longbottoms, though injured, were not at their abode at the time of the raid. They were in a battle earlier in the day and faced injury there. The raiding party has been caught though by a team of Aurors who were expecting the attack of I revealed to them some of the events. That is why we do not have Mr. Shacklebolt in our presence. The three LeStranges as well as Barty Crouch Jr. have been taken into custody."

"Earlier today there was another attack, made upon the Longbottoms and Lily Potter as they were out for the day's shopping. Death Eaters stormed Diagon Alley in one of their raids to some unknown gain. As far as we know, there was no alternative plan focusing on the Potters and Longbottoms at this time and location but just happened to be there in the wrong time and place. As they tried to escape to the Potter safe house, Lily was struck with a killing curse."

"The Longbottoms then overheard some of the Death Eaters cheering about her death and saying that it makes the Dark Lord's job much easier when he went to kill the Potter's boy. As this point we must assume that this raid was merely a distraction to allow Lord Voldemort access into the Potter home undisturbed by the ministry. After hearing this news, the Longbottoms rushed to the Potter home in order to get James and Harry out and safe to another Order safe house. But they ran into Voldemort at this time and James was not able to escape but, as we can assume it was him, he was able to take down the Dark Lord as well. Both bodies were found, but Voldemort's began to deteriorate at an accelerated rate so the Aurors could not have a body in which to examine, though it was concluded that He is in fact dead."

The Order sat in complete silence, shocked at the news. They all were stunned by the fact that not only was the war now effectively over by the death of one of the most feared Dark Wizards of all time, the Potters were no more. All that was left was a small baby boy.

"This isn't the last of the news," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius Black was found in the midst of Muggle London, underneath what they call the 'Big Ben' with a bloody dead body of Peter Pettigrew. He stayed silent when he was apprehended by Muggle police men, as well as the Aurors sometime later. As far as we know, there is no reason for murder, and the rumors are that he defected to the Death Eaters last minute ad betrayed both the Potters and Peter as a sign of good will to the Dark Lord."

"He will face criminal charges alongside the known Death Eaters and will probably face a life sentence at the least in Azkaban. His trial is coming up soon, as a high priority name as head of the Black house, and I am sure he would love to have your support there to help him out."

The Order broke out in outcries of sorrow and rage, and Albus knew that nothing else was to be accomplished that day.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Frank Longbottom paced the small room in his safe house as his now crippled wife watched him with question and concern.<p>

"You know Alice. Dumbledore does not want us to keep the boy. He wants to send him off to his mother's Muggle sister. Can you believe it? Send this poor boy to Muggles?" How could he?"

"I don't know Frank. But I am sure we can somehow keep him. In fact I believe I know a why out that most people do not know. In fact, other the James and Lily, no one knows this fact. While James named Sirius Harry's godfather, Lily went and named me his godmother. That alone should be enough for us to keep him."

Frank stopped pacing and a large grin broke out on his face. "Really? Lily named you the Godmother? Then there is no way Dumbledore can take him off to those Muggles. And he can be raised like little Neville's brother."

"Yes, well, we need to keep this to ourselves at the moment that we even have Harry. He is in a lot of danger if the rumors about James killing Voldemort are true. Every Death Eater would love to get their hands on him, a least for some kind of sick vengeance."

"Yeah, that would be best. But I will fight hard Alice, to keep him safe and with us. Mark my words, Harry Potter will grow up as a wizard."

"Yes, but it's a shame he has to grow up with not only his real parents, but Sirius as well.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Eight years later, Harry Potter woke up due to a loud rapping at his door. He tried to fight of the noise with sleep but a voice yelled through the door.<p>

"UP! Get up! Now!

Harry rolled over, but the rapping continued.

"Up!" The voice screeched once more.

Harry pulled the covers off and stumbled to the door, still groggy from a rough night's sleep. He opened the door to see a hurried woman , frantically going about.

"I'm up Aunt Alice," Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"And not a moment too late, mister! Hurry up and get dressed. You start your first day of school today and I'm not going to have you be late like you were last year."

Harry groaned, knowing what school meant. He hated going to Muggle school. He didn't understand why his Aunt and Uncle wanted him to go. It wasn't really the whole learning thing that bothered him, in fact he enjoyed learning. It was more of the fact that he was constantly bullied by _him_. Another year, and he knew it was going to be awful.

He got dressed and stumbled out the front door. He didn't even try brushing his hair. It was never neat. He gave up on it, as did everyone else in the house, when he was six and just left it the way it was. His Aunt and "brother" Neville were already outside waiting for him. He really hated this part. Alice couldn't walk them to school which was only a few blocks away because the wheelchair tired her out and she didn't want to attract too much attention while using magic. So the boys walked themselves to school, which gave plenty of time for Harry to wonder what kind of "teaching" he would receive each day from his favorite bully.

Neville Longbottom strode next to Harry excited for the new school year. He didn't seem to get the same treatment as Harry when it came to other kids. He was certainly not stupid on any level, but was more oblivious to the torments that Harry faced. Harry didn't help that fact because he simply bottles his problems. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone, so he just kept quite when it came to his problems.

They reached the school in silence, Harry still hesitant to enter.

"Hey Harry. I'm gonna go use the loo. I'll see you out on the field, or in class, which ever happens first."

Neville ran off towards the bathrooms, leaving Harry by himself in the school yard. Harry tucked his head down and walked towards his new classroom, wanting to avoid people in general. That is until Dudley Dursley walked up with his "gang".

"Hey freak. New year for new beatings, ya?"

Harry gulped, and prepared himself for the rest of the year.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>The years continued on, both Harry and Neville growing a bit, never really changing. Harry still was tormented daily by Dudley, Neville stayed oblivious. It stopped bothering Harry though, as the summer holidays came about. This was the last year he would ever see Dudley Dursley. This summer he would be turning eleven and would be getting his letter from Hogwarts. Then he would be able to learn without some brute coming after him daily just because Harry was a little different. Had it not been the knowledge he was a wizard from an early age, he would have been mystified by some of the things that happened to him, namely ending up on the roof of the school by no explanation. But now that summer was here, it was all over. Hogwarts was close and he would be a full on wizard.<p>

As a celebration for school being over and a new time in their lives, the Longbottoms took Harry and Neville out one day for a special trip. Even though they were all wizards, Harry was inspired by the animals that he learned about in school and wanted to visit the Muggle zoo in Surrey. They all packed up and planned to spend the day there in order to have one last family day together before school arrived.

While on the road to the zoo, Harry began to think over the strange dream he had the night before. He saw a small black haired man on a flying motorcycle, coming out of the clouds. He didn't remember much more, just the motorcycle flying. He knew it was ridiculous, since only a few things flew, motorcycles not being included in that list. But still, it was a very interesting dream to think about.

The small family roamed about aimlessly, just enjoying the animals and each other's company. They visited the gorillas, whom Harry was convinced one of them looked like Dudley except hairier. They got ice cream, each getting a small vanilla cone. As a last stop, they entered a small building labeled the Reptile House .They all split up to look at the various snakes and lizards. Harry made his way to a large sleeping snake, lying behind a large glass window. He leaned on the railing, sighing from being so tired from all that he had done that day.

"What a sight. Nothing but a sad snake being kept behind some window to be gawked at by silly people. How that would be terrible life."

The snake looked up suddenly, tongue flickering in and out of its mouth. Harry almost jumped in surprised by the sudden movement, but just figured it was coincidence.

"I wish you could speak. I would love to know what you would talk about. "

The snake continued to stare at Harry. Harry just sighed and kept mumbling to himself. That was until he was interrupted.

"DADDY! DADDY! Come look. The snake is awake now!"

Harry turned to see who was yelling, but soon found himself on the floor, glasses falling after being pushed by a very round boy. He looked up in anger, and though he couldn't see very well he knew it was Dudley that pushed him over. And to think, he imagined being rid of him forever. His anger boiled, finally tired of the terrible treatment. But before he could get up and slug the large boy, something astonishing happened. The glass to the snake cage disappeared, allowing the snake to make a quick getaway. It snapped playfully at passersby and seemed to even nod in Harry's direction as it left the building.

Petunia Dursley rushed to her son's side and began to fret. She was in such a distress she almost missed Peirs Polkiss' comment.

"Did you see that Dudley. That freak Potter was talking to the snake."

Petunia looked up in wonder and saw a small boy slide his glasses on, being helped up by who seemed to be a dad. The boy was the one Peirs was staring at with accusation, so Petunia could only assume that this raven haired youth was this Potter kid. But there was something very familiar about this boy. Something was off about his hair. It reminded

"Come on Harry. We need to leave."

Petunia sat in silent wonder. Harry Potter. Why did that name sound so familiar? Potter… potter… NO! It couldn't be. Lily's son? Petunia looked once more at the boy as he rushed out the door and saw it. His eyes were the exact same as Lily's. There was no mistaking it, he was his dead sister's son. She then promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter couldn't sleep. It was his birthday, and his letter for Hogwarts never came. Maybe he wasn't a wizard after all. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, realizing it was already three in the morning. He had been eleven for a whole three hours, and he didn't even notice.<p>

Rolling over in bed in an attempt to get at least a minimal sleep, Harry felt really confused. Neville already got his letter a few days ago, and it was his birthday only yesterday, so hadn't he gotten one as well.

Suddenly there was a loud tapping noise coming from his bedroom window. Harry bolted out of bed, noticing a large owl outside. Curious, he slid open the window to let the large bird in. It hopped in and offered its leg. Harry was confused by the owl that is, until he noticed the letter strapped to its leg. Harry took it, and thanked the owl. There was two letters once Harry looked a little closer. He decided to open a grungier one first, and tore into it with anticipation.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Sorry for the delay in this letter being delivered to you. It seems we had some trouble in remembering where you lived. Please accept our dearest apologies. I hope to see you in the very near future. _

_Deputy Head Mistress _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry didn't quite understand what was going on. Who was this Minerva character? He just took the second letter and opened it without looking at it directly, still occupied by the strange letter from someone he had never heard of before. But he knew that the second letter might give some answers, so he tore his gaze away and began to read the second letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…._

Harry Potter just smiled in acceptance and drifted off to sleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Hey guys. I seem to be terrible at this updating regularly thing. Sorry about that. Simply put, this is just a filler chapter that shows that even though some history has been changed, there is still so much that is the same. Dudley is still a jerk, though for no reason other than Harry being different instead of learning it from his parents like Rowling portrays in her books. If you notice, the snake didn't answer back at Harry. If you take in all of the events taken place in previous chapters, you should know why. If not, well, maybe in future chapters you shall understand.

Coming next chapter: Diagon Alley, The train, and Hogwarts sorting!

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you are enjoying this journey as much as I am.


	4. Trains, Planes, and Automobiles

The Wrackspurt Effect

Chapter Four

Trains, Planes, and Automobiles

The streets were filled with bodies, moving from side to side. Trying to get through this crowd seemed to be impossible. Even with a bit of magic passing was not an option. Children ran through adult's legs, while parents tried to herd their kids into shops. The chaos just seemed to never end.

Harry Potter was astounded by the sight of so many people rushing though Diagon Alley to get last minute school supplies before the new semester began at Hogwarts. The Longbottoms attempted with great difficulty to move to the large bank at the end of the road in order to get their shopping done, hopefully all in one go. As they passed by the shops, Harry's eye caught the broom shop. There was a large group of boys in front of it, talking loudly about a particular broom.

"Didja see it? How cool is it?"

"Yeah man. The Nimbus 2000, it's the best broom on the market."

"Look at the mahogany handle. I heard it handles like…"

Harry lost what was said about the new broom in the roar of the crowds. He found himself far too gone to go back now, and he didn't think that Frank would appreciate him running off. It was already hard enough to watch two kids by alone, but having one run off would not be good for the man. Harry simply just stayed by Frank's side and continued to look into shop windows as they passed.

The next shop that caught Harry's attention wasn't because of the shop itself, but more a person inside it. Madam Malkin's Robe shop was not much to look at in the first place, since it simply sold robes and school uniforms, but this person inside seemed to stand out among the rest of the people around him. Maybe it was just because he was about Harry's age and was getting his robes fitted for Hogwarts. But Frank ushered Harry and Neville past quickly, so Harry lost sight of the peculiarly blonde boy.

"All right boys, we are almost there. As soon as we get the necessary money, we shall proceed back through the alley to get all of your things. Wands will be last," Frank told the boys

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>The shopping was drawing to a close. As the hours went by, the Alley began to empty out making it easier to get things faster. Harry and Neville both walked quickly towards their new wands at Ollivander's, already excited since Frank bought both of them owls in the last shop. Neville already rushed and named his Sooty Owl Trevor, but Harry held off on naming his Snowy Owl. But now wand buying was here and they both became very antsy.<p>

The entered the dusty old shop, taking in the sight of stacks upon stacks of wands in the place. They were certainly surprised when old Ollivander appeared silently came from behind a stack of wands, talking in a low voice.

"Hmm… the last of the children finally come in. Yes, yes, let us see. "

He walked over to Neville first, peering down at the small boy. "Please hold out your wand arm please."

Neville did so, and a measuring tape began to move quickly around the boy, getting his measurements. Ollivander moved quickly to a stack and drew out a wand. "Try this one, young Longbottom. Elder wood and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, very pliable."

Neville raised the wand, yet Ollivander snatched it quickly, and doing this through several other wands.

"I believe I know…" Ollivander quickly moved to the back of the store and pulled out another wand and handed it to Neville. "This one is Cherry and Unicorn tail hair, thirteen inches."

The wand exploded from the tip with magic and Ollivander smiled, nodding to the assumption he had about the wand. But then he turned to Harry, and began to frown.

"Harry Potter. I knew you would walk into my shop one day. You are definitely going to be having an interesting time finding a wand, I can tell. I doubt it will be like your father's, good for transfiguration, or like your mother's, good for charms that one was. Well, let's get started shall we."

Wands flew in and out of Harry's hand for hours, as Olivander tried paring him with a good wand. Each time as a wand did not work Ollivander would mutter "Interesting" or "Curious" under his breath.

After all the wands had been gone through, Harry felt his heart sink. Maybe he wasn't magical after all. He turned t leave defeated when Ollivander spoke once more.

"I held off one last wand to try. I did not want to use it, for personal reasons, but it seems that it may be the right choice to hand it over."

Ollivander summoned once last wand, from the back of the store, and handed it to Harry. It immediately warmed in Harry's hand and he could feel magic rushing through him. Ollivander cracked a forced smile and continued on.

"Yes, most curious. This wand, Holly and Phoenix feather, has an interesting attribute to it. This wand's core, the feather of a phoenix, has a brother form the same phoenix coincidentally. That brother wand was owned by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Quite interesting that you should be fated to have this wand knowing that we know your past conflict. I am expecting great things out of you, Harry Potter."

Harry simply nodded and stared at his wand. He became so entranced by it he failed to notice Frank questioning Ollivander about the danger of having such a wand in a small boy's possession.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>The weeks went quickly, and soon September first came before anyone could keep track. It wasn't long before his was side-along apparated to the scarlet train to be off to Hogwarts for the first time. He stood with his owl, Hedwig he named her, while Frank loaded the bags into the train. Neville was giving a tearful goodbye to his mother, who simply held him and told him it would be ok. Harry tried not to look, eyes wandering the crowds of students and parents.<p>

"You know Harry, I'm very glad I get to see you off to school. It's going to be quite an interesting year for you," Frank Longbottom said, kneeling by the boy. "I just want you to know that you have been such a blessing to Alice and me, and I can't wait to see you at Christmas. I really hope you have a good year."

Harry began to cry and hugged the adoptive father. While he never said much, Frank knew that Harry saw him as a real dad. It was really sad to see him go.

"Come on sport. Let's get you on the train, shall we? Come one Neville."

The boys boarded the train and found an empty compartment fairly fast. They waved to the elder Longbottoms, and began their journey into the world of magic.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Harry found himself sitting in a compartment alone as the train started off. Neville left to go find his friend Zacharias Smith further in the train, and Harry simply let him go. He didn't mind sitting alone anymore, for it simply just gave him more time to get reading done. He found Potions interesting, and read as much as he could on the subject. Harry was very excited by the idea that he would be learning hands on with this subject under a teacher instead of only learning the theory.<p>

Harry had been on the train for a few hours when there was a knock on the compartment door. Harry sat up in surprise, still captured by his book. He got up and opened the door to find a bushy haired girl. He merely stared at her as she stared back, neither moving. Both stood very awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The girl coughed a little, which startled Harry back to his senses.

"Oh!" Harry spoke politely. "Would you like to come in and have a seat?"

""Why thank you."

The girl sat down and pulled a large book out of her bag and began to read. Harry was curious to who this girl was, but didn't ask any questions. He simply began to read his book once more and sat in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>The scarlet train pulled into the school, releasing the students to the carriages. Harry stepped off the Hogwarts express, looking about the station in which the train stopped. He soon was swept up the crowds, being pushed this way and that until he heard a massive voice boom over the crowd calling to all first year students. Harry pushed his way through to find a giant of a man in a large brown coat and a large furry beard on his face. Other small students found their way to the man, who then led them to several boats on a lake.<p>

"Alright Fir' Years. Three to a boat! Quickly. Come along. There ya are. You'll get yer first look at the castle soon enough."

Harry found himself in a boat with Neville and the bushy haired girl from earlier. A strange fiery red headed boy tried to get in the boat as well with Neville, but the large man stopped him and sat him in a different boat. The girl sat anxiously in the boat, unable to focus on the book in her hand. Neville sat quietly, looking around at the other boats and waving to other students that he seemed to have met already. But soon everyone grew quiet in the boats as they started off onto the lake.

The lake seemed to expand forever before the students, seemingly taking them into an endless abyss. But as soon as the children began to twist in their seats, obviously uncomfortable with the dark waters, fire light began to shimmer across the water. The boats turned around a bend in the cliff to face a large intimidating castle overlooking the massive body of water. Gasps rang out across the tiny boats as first years became captivated by the awesome sight before them.

They stared in awe until the last minute when they docked underground in a small cave on the cliff side. The giant of a man ushered them out quickly and up a large set of stairs that dumped them outside in a large hall, with massive doors and even grander staircases. The large man stopped in front of a large set of doors and seemingly turned into a statue, that is, until a rather stern looking woman came up behind and spooked them.

"Alright, Hagrid. I will take it from here. Go on inside."

The large man, now named Hagrid Harry realized, nodded and left. They students all turned to the stern woman and waited for her to address them.

"Welcome first years. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. In just mere moments you will step inside the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four prestigious houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. When you are sorted, you will go directly to your house table and sit with your new house mates. They will be your family for the next seven years, and the ones around you may become your new friend. As always, we encourage inter-house relationships, which help with school unity. Now, come along. In we go."

Professor McGonagall led them through the double doors and led them past four large tables seating students of all ages. Upon reaching the teacher's table, they stopped as the Gryffindor head conjured a stool and procured a strange hat, rather ratty looking if Harry could admit, and sat it on said stool. She stood back for a moment and the student stood apprehensively waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the brim of the hat ripped open and words began to spill out.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap

The Great Hall burst into applause and some first years clapped, still waiting something disastrous to happen for sorting.

"Now when I call your name," McGonagall boomed, "I want you to come forward for Sorting."

"Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah ran up to Mcgonagall who sat her down on the stool and placed the hat on the young girl's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched curiously at the sorting. Some students seemed to be sorted immediately while others the hat seemed to ponder (if an inanimate object could do such a thing) a while before making its decision.

"Granger, Hermione"

The brown haired girl Harry rode the train with ran up the steps to the stool, excited about being sorted. As soon as the hat touched her head, it shouted out over the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was interested in the fact that she went to Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, since she seemed to love reading as much as he did. But that thought was thrown out shortly since he saw Neville boldly go up to the Hat and be sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The strange blonde boy that Harry saw in the robes shop strode as well up to the hat. Harry was curious, simply because he seemed as though he would be the same result as Neville, but the Sorting Hat barely touched his head when it shouted out its final decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was abashed, since the boy seemed to be so confident and brave. Why would he be a Slytherin? But in all his wondering, he was nudged by the strange red headed boy Harry saw earlier with Neville.

"Hey mate. I think she is calling you…"

Harry looked up at McGonagall to see her staring her staring right back. As he walked up embarrassed, he heard whispers behind him.

"Isn't that the son of the famous Auror...?"

"Doesn't seem to be as bright as his dad, does he?"

Harry sat on the stool and soon he felt the hat placed on his head.

"Hmm… Harry Potter. Interesting little brain we have here."

Harry jumped slightly at the hat talking to him, but let go of the surprise quickly since he did live in a magical world after all. Talking inanimate objects were common place weren't they?

"Harry, Harry, Harry. It seems we have a dilemma here. You can fit into any of these houses. Loyalty, brains, courage, cunning. What shall we do? Hmm… something is telling me that you would do great in Slytherin, yet that is not the place for you. You would do great, yet not be at your full potential. Very well then, it better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry made his way to his seat and ignored the rest of the sorting, still embarrassed from the earlier incident. He barely caught Dumbledore's odd opening, before eating his meal in silence while Neville talked loudly to the other Gryffindor students, already making new friends.

The night ended without further incident, though Harry failed to notice several eyes, not only from the Gryffindor table but the Slytherin and faculty tables as well, staring at him in curiosity. The curiosity came especially from a dark haired man that was ignoring a small man in a turban.

* * *

><p>TWE<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Sorry about the wait time guys. I feel like school is a common excuse around here, since most writers are in school, so I shall also use that excuse (as true as it is). I think it may get worse before it gets better. Lets hope not shall we!


End file.
